Question: Subtract.
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}47.3-8\\\\ &=47.3-8.0\\\\ &=473\text{ tenths} - 80\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=393\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=39.3 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $4$ ${7}$ $.$ ${3}$ $8$ $.$ ${0}$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{3}{\cancel4}$ $\overset{17}{\cancel{7}}$ $.$ ${3}$ $-$ ${8}$ $.$ ${0}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $3$ $9$ $.$ $3$ $39.3 = 47.3 - 8$